Jeeven
| tribes = | place = 4/18 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 32 }} Jeeven is a contestant from . Immediately relegated to the bottom of the Plastics tribe, Jeeven persevered through each Tribal Council he attended to become the leader of the underdogs come the merge. At the final four, Quincy forced a fire-making challenge between him and Spaz, which Jeeven ultimately lost, making him the final juror. Profile Name (Age): Jeeven (13) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: I don't really have one. I'm going to just use my social abilities to my advantage because I know none of this cast so I really just need to talk to them, feel them out and see who I wanna work with. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: My biggest strength is people will hopefully underestimate me and that will help me lay under the radar. My biggest weakness is me being insecure, like legit I just need tobe confident and BELIEVE that I can FINALLY WIN AN ORG Do you consider yourself a Brain, a Beauty or a Brawn? Definitely a Beauty because i'm hot Who do you think has the best chance in the game of SURVIVOR: Brains, Beauty, or Brawn? I think Beauty's probably do. Imo Beauty is about social game, Brain is strategic and Brawn is physical. You can't make any strategic mvoes unless you have those bonds like a Beauty and we've seen in IRL survivor, sometimes its about the bonds and not the moves (S32) Why will you survive SURVIVOR: Because it's my time to win an org, after 2 years (On July 4th) I'm gonna make it happen. You can BANK ON THAT Survivor Jeeven started on the Plastics tribe where he bonded with Brody and Shangela over their mutual dislike of the rest of their tribemates. As time went on, Andrea became better integrated into the tribe with Shangela. Brody and Jeeven were also seen as a tight pair. At the first Tribal Council, Brody, along with Jeeven, was blindsided when Brody was voted out. Jeeven and Danny starting talking a bit more and realized that Andrea and Shangela had both spread lies to them in order to blindside Brody. Once two Jocks members accompanied the rest of the tribe, Danny and Jeeven took control of the tribe and blindsided Shangela. At the merge, Jeeven thought he was working with Morgan to blindside Charlie, the perceived leader of the Nerds tribe. He was left blindsided for a second time when Anne, a Plastic, was sent home. Jeeven knew he was on the bottom and he needed a miracle to stay in the game. He won the next two Individual Immunity challenges in a row and used it to try to make allies. Jeeven was seen as the leader of the underdogs, so when it was time to flip, Spaz approached him for the flip. Jeeven finally had some power in the game when he got numbers on his side. At the final 4, Quincy saw him as the biggest threat to win in the end, so he voted him out instead of giving him a fighting chance in fire against Spaz. Jeeven won the Fan Favorite Award for his underdog story, positive attitude, active and insightful confessionals, and his overall likability. Voting History In Episode 5, the vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Anthony and Coop, forcing a revote. Jeeven voted for Coop on the revote. In Episode 9, Charlie used a Vote Block advantage on Jeeven, preventing him from voting at Tribal Council. Post-Survivor * In September 2019, Jeeven was announced "Most Wanted to Return" in the third Generation Awards. Trivia * Jeeven is the youngest contestant from . ** Jeeven is the second contestant to be the youngest contestant of a season yet still reach the merge. The first is Aiden in . * Jeeven is the highest-placing member of the original Plastics tribe. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Youngest Contestants Category:North Shore Contestants Category:North Shore Jury Members Category:Plastics Tribe Category:Fetch Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: North Shore